


Watching

by WroughtBetwixt



Series: Thallen Week 2015 [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Coffee Shops, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Polyamorous Character, Public Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a warm, busy night in Central City. Barry volunteers to help Iris clean up at Jitters, but then Eddie arrives, and well... Based on/continued from Guardian Angel, and The New Normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

Friday nights at Jitters were always busy.  
  
“Sherry’s sick, Thalia’s the only one working with me, and I’ve got closing again,” Iris groaned to Barry when she brought him an iced tea. She took a minute to slump against him. “Do you mind staying an hour or so in case I need you?”  
  
Barry reached out and rubbed her shoulder. Luckily, the manager was alright with Barry hanging around after hours to help Iris clean up, especially in the summer when things got chaotic. “Sure. I’m sorting through some case files, so I’ll just stay. Hang in there.”  
  
Iris mumbled a thank you and zipped off to go handle the growing crowd. Curling up in a corner out of the way, Barry focused on his laptop screen and sipped his drink, waiting for the crowd to wind down. He didn’t tell Iris that he was working on a better metahuman containment system for STAR Labs; they had a sort of don’t ask, don’t tell policy on “the weird stuff”. Barry had promised Joe not to tell Iris about his secret, and at first he’d kept to that promise... but that was before they’d gone up against a guy that could turn into deadly gas. He’d always had an open honesty deal with Iris, since they were like twelve, and like hell he was going to break that now. It’d been wiser to let Iris in on it, so she could at least know what was going on out there.   
  
That had also meant telling Eddie. It had been the better part of a year since Eddie and Iris had began dating, and a month since they had accepted Barry into their relationship. Anything Barry told Iris, Iris told Eddie, and he was a cop, besides. He needed to have some sort of warning of what he might be going up against, and to not shoot at the guy in red leather. So... he told them both at once. Naturally, Iris had been skeptical at first, until Barry had demonstrated his powers. Eddie had sat there with his mouth hanging open for a while, before finally mumbling something about his boyfriend being a superhero. In the end, they both accepted him and what he was doing, but Iris had chosen to remain on a need-to-know policy. It was as close to keeping her safe as they were going to get.  
  
Eddie, on the other hand...  
  
“What’s up?”  
  
Barry snapped out of his thoughts and his work, peering up into a pair of friendly blue eyes. “Hey. I was just thinking of you,” he greeted Eddie. “Waiting for Iris’ shift to be over. Trying to develop a better holding cell for the metahumans we capture. Cisco’s working on the exact mechanics. I’m coming up with ideas.”  
  
“Mind if I watch?” Eddie asked, tilting his head a little.  
  
Barry grinned, scooting over to make room for him. “Come on in. I’m trying to figure out how to add in a showering system without the Mist escaping down the drain...”  
  
Eddie flopped on the seat next to him, the laptop resting on the table between them. For about half an hour, Barry rambled about the pipeline, the security systems, and even the metahumans themselves, besides the ideas he had to make the prison a more secure... and hopefully more comfortable... place. It was shortly after that when Barry realized Eddie had nestled closer, his cheek almost touching Barry’s as they both peered at the computer screen. He paused a moment while Eddie typed up a neat idea he had for pull-out bunks built into the cell walls; it was tempting to kiss him, right then and there. They’d been taking it slow together, at least most of the time, but every now and then Barry found himself wanting to just shove Eddie against a wall.  
  
“You’re staring,” Eddie whispered, still looking at the screen.  
  
Barry felt his cheeks flush, but he felt too cheeky to let it go. “Should I stop?”  
  
“No. I like it when you watch me.”  
  
They met each other’s gazes, and Barry’s self-consciousness suddenly set itself on fire. There were plenty of times he found himself watching Eddie-- when the guy was practicing shooting, letting out some aggression on a punching bag, when he was writing a report out by hand with a pen resting between his lips. There had been a time a week ago when he and Iris had gone to Eddie’s apartment together for dinner. Iris and Eddie had slipped to the kitchen together, and when Barry popped in ten minutes later, he’d stumbled onto Iris pinning Eddie against the kitchen wall and sucking a bruise on his neck. Iris had her back to Barry, so she hadn’t noticed him, but Eddie had seen and oh, the delicious little sound he made...  
  
“Yeah?” Barry slid his hand under the table. His fingers brushed along Eddie’s leg, and when Eddie didn’t look or move away, Barry grew bolder. “Well, I like watching you. Nice coincidence, huh?”  
  
Eddie drew in a soft inhale when Barry’s touch moved to his thigh, his eyes fluttering shut as Barry began to ever so slightly vibrate his hand. “Barry...”  
  
It was a lovely, unsaid plea. He was pressing up into Barry’s hand with a desperate little whimper against Barry’s ear, and Barry could see Eddie’s breathing already quickening. Nobody was paying attention, probably. They were all in their own little worlds, like most of Central City, and well... what was life without a little risk, anyways? Barry slipped between Eddie’s thighs, nuzzling his shoulder and smirking when his grip on the table became white-knuckled. He slowly increased the intensity of the vibrations as he massaged, until a strong shudder went through Eddie’s body.  
  
Leaning his forehead on Barry’s shoulder, Eddie let out a slow exhale as Barry put both hands back onto the laptop. “Thank you.”  
  
The other barista on duty whistled her way over mere moments later, giving them both a cheery, albeit tired, grin. “Hot night, huh?” Thalia asked as she cleared off the next table over. “Can I get you anything, detective?”  
  
“No thanks,” Eddie breathed, still shaking just a little. “I’ve been helped.”  
  
Barry just smiled.


End file.
